Komi
by zephy18
Summary: De retour d'un voyage au Togo Joy n'est plus la même. Que s'estil passé là bas? KJ LJ
1. Chapter 1

**Komi**

Auteur : Zéphy

Disclaimers : Les héros ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla, je ne fais pas d'argent bla bla bla (comme d'habitude quoi)

Note de l'auteur : Un grand merci à Zara pour avoir prit le temps de relire et de corriger cette fanfic. Au fait c'est la première fic que j'ai écrite alors soyez indulgents pour toute tournure de phrase un peu lourde!

----------------------------------

Une semaine. Ca faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté le Togo. Une semaine que cinq hommes armés et cagoulés avaient fait irruption dans la salle où Largo devait signer un contrat avec l'un des dirigeants du pays. Une semaine que le service d'ordre avait tué les cinq hommes. Une semaine que Largo était devenu un héros au Togo pour avoir signé un contrat qui contribuerait à relancer leur industrie et rayé de la planète quelques gangsters. Et surtout une semaine qu'elle ne dormait plus la nuit.

C'est fou comme une semaine peut passer vite lorsque tout va bien et comme elle peut paraître durer une éternité lorsqu'un « tout petit rien » vous tracasse.

Chapitre 1.

- Joy ! Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as 43 minutes de retard, lui lança-t-il en regardant sa montre.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Kerensky ! Je sais, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller.

Sur ces mots le Russe la dévisagea. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une personne qui aurait eu un surplus de sommeil. Bien au contraire, elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui en manquait cruellement.

Joy se senti mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur et essaya de donner le change.

- Tu comprends, j'ai à peine dormi car mon voisin a fait la fête jusqu'au petit matin et quand j'ai enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil il était déjà l'heure de se lever. Je crois que je me suis rendormie après que mon réveil ait sonné.

- Après tout, un petit mensonge ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et surtout elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité, lui dire que ce matin, en se regardant dans la glace, elle avait eu une absence. Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ce miroir c'était LUI. LUI qui baignait dans son sang. LUI a qui elle venait de prendre la vie. C'était peut-être étrange mais elle aurait aimé connaître son nom. Après tout, ça n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tue un enfant…

- Si tu le dis, je vais te croire sur parole.

Mais il était loin d'être dupe.

Il avait remarqué que depuis son retour d'Afrique elle n'était plus vraiment la même. Il lui arrivait même de fixer le vide pendant de longs moments. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle ne mangeait presque plus rien à midi. Et, à la vue de ses traits creusés et de son corps amaigri, il pouvait aisément conclure qu'elle ne devait pas plus se nourrir le matin et le soir.

Il devait bien avouer que même s'ils étaient d'anciens ennemis il se faisait du souci pour elle. Il avait même fait des recherches sur ce qui s'était passé au Togo pour essayer de comprendre mais rien ne lui avait sauté aux yeux. Peut être qu'il se trompait, peut-être avait-elle changée peu après son retour et la cause se trouvait aux USA.

Le plus simple aurait été de lui poser directement la question mais Joy était comme lui sur bien des points et celui-là en était un. Si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas pour en parler, le fait de lui poser des questions la ferait se renfermer dans sa coquille et elle enfouirait encore plus profondément ses ennuis. C'est pourquoi il décida de ne pas insister.

- De toute façon, tu n'es pas vraiment en retard tant que le patron n'est pas là !

- Le patron ? Je te rappelle que Largo ne viendra pas, il a des réunions jusqu'à midi.

- Je ne te parle pas du Grand Patron, je te parle juste du patron.

Ceci eu pour effet de la faire sourire.

Depuis que Simon avait fait sa crise de petit chef (voir l'épisode résurrection) Kerensky l'appelait de temps en temps le patron derrière son dos ! Et toujours pour faire remarquer que « le patron » ne faisait pas son boulot !

- Tu sais, il sortait avec sa poupée gonflable hier soir et je crois que nous ne sommes pas près de le voir. Lui fit remarquer Joy.

- Que le ciel t'entende!

Simon avait toujours cette manie de l'agacer au plus haut point. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Georgie n'appréciait pas le bonhomme, il ne le montrait pas, point.

- Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé qui a commandité la tentative de meurtre sur Largo.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet d'effacer le sourire du visage de Joy qui se plongea immédiatement dans son travail. La conversation était close.

Peu avant midi Simon fit son apparition.

- Salut les gars, j'vous dis pas mais je crois que j'ai encore plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans le sang !!

- Effectivement, nous aurions préféré que tu ne nous dises pas !

- Ecoute Kerensky, tu ne vas pas commencer à me chercher aussi tôt le matin. Ca n'est pas parce que toi tu ne sais pas t'amuser que tous les autres doivent vivre cloîtrés chez eux par solidarité.

- Pour ta gouverne Simon, le commun des mortels ne fait jamais référence à midi comme étant le petit matin.

Les deux hommes se considéraient d'un œil sévère. D'habitude Simon ignorait les remarques de Kerensky ou alors les lui renvoyait avec un minimum de tact, mais là, il était sur la défensive et Joy eut peur que la situation ne dégénère. Aussi décida-t-elle de détourner leur attention.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir Simon, c'est si avec tout l'alcool que tu as ingurgité, tu es parvenu à satisfaire Barbie.

D'accord, ce n'était pas la diversion rêvée, loin de là. Mais elle avait une défense en béton : elle était fatiguée. Beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le croyait pour sortir en truc comme cela à Simon en ce moment !

Kerensky ne put s'empêcher de saisir la perche au vol.

- C'est vrai Simon, raconte-nous.

- Saches, camarade communiste que MINDY, en appuyant sur le nom et en regardant Joy, a été tellement heureuse de sa sortie en boîte qu'elle y est restée et que je suis rentré tout seul. Mon honneur est donc sauf et je ne vous en dirai pas plus. Largo n'est pas encore là ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet « sans en avoir l'air ».

- Non et tu ne lui manques certainement pas, il est avec son pote Cardignac. Lui répondit Joy ironiquement.

- Oh! Je vois. Mademoiselle fait des sous-entendus désobligeant sur l'amitié qui nous unis, mon pote et moi. Et bien saches que je ne suis pas blessé mais je vais plutôt l'attendre dans la voiture. Le chauffeur est de toute façon plus sympathique que vous deux réunis.

Il se leva et quitta le bunker.

- Mais, je n'ai rien sous-entendu du tout !

- Laisse, s'il a fait ça c'est pour qu'on ne lui reparle pas de Mindy. Il lui faut le temps de digérer le fait qu'elle l'ait plaqué.

- Dis donc, tu as suivi des cours de psychologie dans ta Russie natale !!

- Oui et je vais même te donner un conseil gratuit. Tu devrais parler de ce qui te tracasse à quelqu'un avant que ça te ronge totalement. Parler ça soulage parfois.

Ce conseil laissa Joy sans voix. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Elle allait lui répondre lorsque Largo entra dans le bunker.

- Allez les enfants, il faut qu'on y aille. Après une réunion avec le conseil, rien de mieux qu'un dîner d'affaire avec des Japonais qui ne parlent pas anglais ! Mais… Simon n'est pas encore là ?

- Si, lui répondit Joy, mais il rumine dans le garage. Viens, je t'expliquerai en chemin.

Au moment où elle allait fermer la porte du bunker Kerensky lui lança :

- Pense-y Joy.

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Durant la journée Joy évita soigneusement de retourner dans le bunker. Elle voulait éviter que Kerensky ne continue la conversation de midi. Aussi passa-t-elle la fin de la journée dans le bureau de la sécurité au rez-de-chaussée. Si les agents de la sécurité étaient surpris de la trouver là, ils n'en dirent pas un mot.

Durant cet après-midi elle prit tout de même le temps de penser à ce que le Russe lui avait dit. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait très certainement raison. Mais en parler à qui ? A un psy ? Sûrement pas, et connaissant Kerensky, il ne pensait pas à ça. Sur ce point, ils se ressemblaient trop et le fait de parler à un psy, pour lui comme pour elle, ce serait admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas et surtout, ce serait avouer qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de résoudre ce problème par eux même. Ce serait la preuve qu'il y avait une faiblesse dans la machine et il en était hors de question. La mort semblait une alternative bien plus acceptable !

Après mûre réflexion elle décida d'aller se confier à Largo. Il devrait la comprendre. Après tout, il était présent lors de la fusillade et ça n'avait pas dû le laisser de marbre.

Lorsqu'elle prit sa décision il était 19h00 passé. Sans aucun doute sa réunion avec Sullivan était terminée et il devait maintenant être au penthouse. Elle décida de s'y rendre sur-le-champ. Autant battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud.

Arrivée devant la porte de Largo elle hésita un bref instant, se reprit et frappa. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Après tout elle ne venait que parler et Largo était son ami, il n'y avait pas danger de mort!

Lorsque le jeune homme vint lui ouvrir, elle fut un peu surprise par sa tenue vestimentaire. Sa chemise était sortie par endroit de son pantalon et il lui manquait au moins deux boutons.

- Ah! …Joy…Il y a un problème ?

- Euh non. J'aurais aimé te parler si tu as un instant.

- C'est que…comment dire ? En disant cela il jeta un regard gêné dans son appartement. Je suis en train de dîner et…

A ce moment là une voix se fit entendre de l'intérieur :

- Largo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je suis en train de refroidir !!

En entendant ça, Joy le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était quelque peu surprise. Pour commencer, comment cette « dame » était-elle entrée dans l'immeuble ? Elle était restée en bas et personne n'avait demandé à voir Largo. Mais c'était peut-être une des employées du groupe. Et pour finir, il n'était même pas 20h !!

- Ecoute Joy, est ce que ça peut attendre demain ?

- Bien sur que oui. Ca n'est pas plus important que ça. Bon appétit.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons. Mais au bout de deux mètres elle se retourna et lança à Largo qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu devrais vraiment manger avant de faire du sport. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de l'hypoglycémie en plein effort.

Elle repartit ensuite vers les ascenseurs en laissant derrière elle un Largo tout gêné.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur Joy n'avait qu'une envie. Hurler.

Hurler parce que Largo préférait passer sa soirée avec une fille (qui était très certainement une fausse blonde siliconée !) que de lui accorder cinq minutes de son temps ! Hurler aussi parce qu'elle lui avait fait une réflexion qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise en tant normal. C'était le genre de réflexion qu'elle gardait habituellement en réserve pour Simon !

C'était désormais sûr, elle était trop fatiguée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose sinon son boulot en pâtirait et Largo y risquerait sa vie. En rentrant chez elle, elle s'arrêterait à la pharmacie pour avoir un semblant de somnifère. Et s'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment puissants, elle irait voir le médecin le lendemain pour qu'il lui en prescrive de plus forts. Mais avant la pharmacie, elle devait repasser par le bunker pour récupérer ses affaires. Avec de la chance, Kerensky serait rentré chez lui. Et de toute façon, il aurait maintenant compris qu'elle ne voulait pas poursuivre la discussion.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bunker, le Russe était toujours là.

- On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu pas ici cet après midi.

- Tu ne rentres jamais chez toi ?

- Tu sais très bien que c'est ici chez moi.

Il se tut et la regarda ranger ses affaires. Se sentant observée, Joy leva les yeux et soutint un instant le regard du Russe.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

Elle avait bien conscience d'être sur la défensive.

- Moi ? Rien…. En fait si. J'aimerais savoir si tu as suivi mon conseil.

Au grand étonnement de Georgie, elle lui répondit.

- Je voulais en parler à Largo mais il est en charmante compagnie et n'a pas de temps à me consacrer.

- Je vois…

Tu vois quoi ?

- Je vois qu'il va falloir que je te montre comment nous autre en Russie on se débarrasse de nos petits ennuis !

Il se leva, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Alors, tu viens ?

- On va où ?

Et Kerensky de lui répondre avec un sourire :

- Faire la tournée des bars russes de la ville !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Si Kerensky avait tout d'abord pensé que son idée était très mauvaise, il commençait à changer d'avis. Joy n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires pendant quelques temps mais après quelques verres de vodka elle commençait à se détendre et devenait presque loquace. Kerensky remplit à nouveau leurs verres.

Dis donc Kerensky, tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de me saouler ?

Oui, mais ça fait parti de la thérapie.

C'est sûr qu'avec la gueule de bois que je vais avoir demain tous les problèmes du monde me paraîtront moindres tellement je vais souffrir !

Cette méthode marche, crois-moi, je l'ai testée plus d'une fois.

Le silence s'établit entre eux jusqu'à ce que Joy se décide à le rompre.

Tu as découvert quelque chose sur la tentative de meurtre de la semaine dernière ?

Non, et j'avoue que je n'y comprends rien. Personne n'avait de raisons de s'opposer à ce projet. D'ailleurs personne n'a revendiqué cette tentative d'assassinat. En plus les tueurs n'étaient pas des pros. Ils se sont fait descendre trop facilement et ils n'ont même pas réussi à blesser qui que se soit. C'est à y perdre son russe !

Joy avait la tête baissée en l'écoutant. Quand elle la releva, Georgie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux étaient trop brillants.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant, lui dit-elle la voix cassée.

Il préféra ne pas l'interrompre et lui laissa le temps de raconter à son rythme.

L'équipe de sécurité a réussi à en abattre quatre mais le cinquième était plus rapide et il est parvenu près de Largo. Mais j'ai été encore plus rapide et je l'ai tué avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de le viser.

Tout ça il le savait car il avait lu le rapport plusieurs fois en essayant de trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez Joy.

Quand ils lui ont enlevé sa cagoule…

Il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Joy. Joy qui savait donner le change à merveille, qui savait faire croire qu'elle était dure comme le roc, n'essayait même pas en cet instant de cacher sa vulnérabilité. Il avait à l'instant la preuve de ce qu'il savait déjà : si on grattait un peu, on trouvait la femme avec ses faiblesses au-dessous de la carapace. Il l'enviait un peu. C'était la preuve qu'elle était humaine. Lui n'était pas sûr de l'être encore.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant Georgi. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Il avait la vie devant lui et moi je la lui ai prise. Surtout que j'aurais pu me contenter de le blesser. Mais j'ai visé pour tuer !

Et elle ajouta tout doucement.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

Kerensky ne sut pas quoi répondre. Sur le dossier il était écrit cinq hommes armés. Il n'était aucunement mentionné que l'un des fameux hommes armés était un enfant. Lui-même était responsable de la mort d'une petite fille et il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Ca l'avait anéanti. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la réaction de Joy.

Il fit quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il se leva, s'approcha de Joy et la prit dans ses bras. Ce qui fut encore plus étonnant c'est que Joy ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle se serra contre lui et se mit à pleurer.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle était assaillie par deux sentiments contradictoires : elle se sentait beaucoup mieux d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais en même temps elle se sentait honteuse de s'être laissée aller comme cela devant Kerensky. Sentiment qui fut vite remplacé par de la stupéfaction lorsque le Russe l'embrassa sur le front.

Allez ma jolie, Nous avons une bouteille de vodka à finir. Si tu veux que le remède soit efficace, il faut tout boire.

C'était sa façon de lui dire que l'incident était clos et que ça resterait leur secret à tous les deux.

Plusieurs verres plus tard Kerensky déclara que la dose prescrite venait d'être atteinte et que la phase deux du traitement devait commencer. A savoir, au choix : aller se coucher en se préparant à la gueule de bois magistrale du lendemain ou vomir ses tripes toute la nuit et s'attendre aussi à une gueule de bois. Cette phase était, bien entendu, variable d'un patient à l'autre.

Joy avait l'air plutôt bien. Il pensait qu'elle allait juste dormir. Par contre, il était beaucoup moins sûr qu'elle soit capable d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. C'est pourquoi il la raccompagna jusque devant son palier et ce en dépit des protestations de l'intéressée qui s'estimait être en pleine possession de toutes ses capacités. Kerensky lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit une courbette pour l'inviter à entrer.

Allez la belle au bois dormant, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Tu sais Georgi, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste, je crois que je n'ai pas sommeil !

Kerensky n'aimait pas ça. Elle était, pour commencer, beaucoup trop proche de lui à son goût et en plus elle avait cette drôle de façon de le regarder. Habituellement, lorsqu'une femme le regardait de cette façon, ça avait pour effet d'émoustiller ses sens et de le mettre en appétit. En fait ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Joy c'était l'envie, purement et simplement. Le problème qui se posait au Russe c'était que la femme qui le regardait comme ça était ivre et qu'en plus c'était Joy, une amie qu'il respectait.

Tu sais ce que j'aimerais bien faire maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il en avait une idée plus que précise. Mais elle n'était pas elle-même. Il lui attrapa les poignets quand une de ses mains entreprit de passer sous son pull. Il fallait bien qu'il avoue qu'elle était en train de lui faire de l'effet.

Ecoute Joy, je crois que tu as un peu trop bu, que tu es très fatiguée et que…

Ne me laisse pas tomber toi aussi, pas ce soir. Le coupa-t-elle d'une petite voix suppliante.

Il savait qu'elle faisait référence à Largo. Elle lui avait dit comment il lui avait gentiment demandé d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Il était aussi très conscient du fait que Joy était une femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désirable. Lorsqu'il était jeune, son père lui répétait souvent que la vie était trop courte, qu'il fallait en profiter et prendre tout ce qui était offert.

Le problème dans le cas présent c'était que la vie lui offrait Joy. En acceptant ses avances il trahirait beaucoup de monde. Joy tout d'abord. Elle avait confiance en lui et en profitant de la situation il abuserait de cette confiance. Ensuite il y avait lui. Il savait pertinemment que de faire l'amour à une femme droguée de quelque façon que se soit équivalait à un viol. Et il était loin d'être le genre d'homme à abuser d'une femme. Et enfin il y avait Largo. Depuis l'accident de Montréal il était sûr que Largo avait des sentiments pour Joy, et même s'il avait de drôles de façons de le montrer, ces sentiments étaient tout de même présents. Ce serait chasser sur le territoire d'un ami et ces choses ne sont font pas.

Joy voyait très bien qu'il était en train de mener un combat interne. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser partir. Elle avait besoin de lui ce soir.

Kerensky, le supplia-t-elle avec des yeux pleins de larmes, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas rester toute seule, pas ce soir.

Il la regarda et fit son choix. Il en subirait les conséquences au matin. Il lâcha ses poignets, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue et l'entraîna vers la chambre à coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'il se réveilla vers 6h30 du matin Joy dormait toujours. Elle était blottie contre lui et il ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était jolie. En plus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé la veille, il n'éprouvait aucuns remords pour ce qui c'était passé.

Pour Largo c'était simple. Il avait beau être un de ses amis, il devait être juste et reconnaître que le jeune PDG ne méritait pas une fille comme Joy. Non pas qu'il soit un mauvais homme. Au contraire. Georgi le respectait et l'admirait sur la façon dont il gérait ses affaires. Mais du côté vie privée, il fallait bien avouer que Largo était loin d'être le gendre idéal. Il avait une vision toute personnelle sur « la vie de couple » !! En gros, sur ce point il était exactement comme Simon.

En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait fait qu'obéir à Joy et cela suffisait à apaiser sa conscience. Aussi simple que ça.

Pour Joy c'était autre chose. Il ne s'en voulait pas mais il appréhendait la réaction qu'elle aurait à son réveil. Il devait même avouer avoir songer à s'éclipser en douce avant son réveil et espérer qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien ! Mais son orgueil l'en avait empêché. Un agent du KGB ne fuyait pas devant le danger. Et c'était aussi valable pour les ex agents du KGB ! Il était tout de même impatient qu'elle se réveille pour en finir au plus tôt. D'un autre côté, plus longtemps elle dormirait, plus longtemps il vivrait !

Il était absorbé par ses pensées lorsque le réveil décida qu'il était temps de commencer une nouvelle journée.

Joy s'empressa d'éteindre le fauteur de troubles. Elle avait un mal de crâne pas possible et ce petit appareil avait beau faire preuve d'une grande délicatesse et la réveiller avec une chanson de Sting qu'elle adorait, ce matin, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter : elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater. Elle avait l'intention d'essayer de se rendormir (au diable Largo et le boulot !) quand elle se rappela s'être réveillée auprès de quelqu'un. Elle se retourna lentement pour voir qui était ce type. En apercevant Kerensky elle se figea. Kerensky ?

Tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup : le « remède » russe et elle ne voulant pas rester toute seule.

Voyant que Kerensky avait l'air d'attendre ou la fin du monde ou une réaction de sa part, elle lui sourit et lui dit :

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle coucher avec l'ennemi, non ?

Le Russe eut l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un poids. Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Je crois que nous venons effectivement de tester le sens propre du terme ! Comment va la tête ?

- Le pied. Je dois dire que la phase trois est de loin ma préférée !! Vivement ce soir que je me couche.

- Si tu veux, tu peux prendre ta journée, je crois que personne n'aura rien à redire là dessus.

- Pas question, si Simon peut le faire, je peux moi aussi !

Et ça il en était sûr. Elle pourrait tout supporter si elle était soutenue par son orgueil !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Est-ce que je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ?

- Bien sur, il y a des serviettes propres dans le meuble sous l'évier.

Le Russe se dirigea vers la salle de bain en ramassant ses affaires au sol, ce qui laissa du temps à Joy pour remarquer que les agents du KGB avaient de très belles fesses. Avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain Kerensky lança à Joy :

- Mais est ce que tu as pensé que Simon commence la journée vers deux heures de l'après midi le lendemain de cuite et pas à huit heures du matin?

Joy ne savait pas comment le prendre. Etait-ce un compliment pour elle ou un autre pic à l'intention de Simon ? Elle décida de le prendre comme un compliment, mit sa robe de chambre et entreprit de faire le petit déjeuner.

En passant devant la salle de bain, elle prit la peine de demander à Georgi ce qu'il prenait comme petit déjeuner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il lui répondit qu'il prendrait la même chose qu'elle. Elle imaginait la tête qu'il ferait en s'attablant devant une boite de cachets d'aspirine !

Durant le petit déjeuner, ils évitèrent de parler des évènements de la veille. Ils préféraient rester sur un terrain sûr, c'est à dire envoyer des pics au pauvre Simon (Simon qui s'était d'ailleurs consolé de sa rupture d'avec Mindy dans les bras de la charmante Grace !). Au moment où Joy se levait pour débarrasser la table, Kerensky la devança et proposa de faire la vaisselle.

- Je crois que je vais adhérer au parti communiste si tu me dis qu'en plus de faire la vaisselle les hommes repassent le linge !

- C'est exceptionnel. Je fais ça uniquement parce que je me sens responsable de ton mal de crâne. Je tiens à dire que j'ai été élevé comme un mâle, un vrai, et qu'en temps normal je ne m'abaisse jamais à faire un travail de femme !

- Je vois…et quand tu auras fini de parler, il faudra que tu fasses le lit et que tu donnes un rapide coup de balai dans le salon.

Elle disparut bien vite dans la salle de bain lorsque Kerensky lui jeta l'éponge et la menaça avec le scotch-brite.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Kerensky fureta un instant dans le salon. Il n'était jamais venu chez elle auparavant. La décoration était la même que chez lui : c'est à dire aucune photo, rien qui pouvait laisser penser que la propriétaire des lieux avait une famille ou même des amis. La seule différence entre son appartement et celui de Joy était le choix des peintures et des tapisseries. Lorsqu'il avait pris son appartement Georgi n'avait pas refait la décoration. Tout était beige et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Chez Joy chaque pièce avait une couleur différente. Les couleurs choisies avaient d'ailleurs un effet calmant : rien d'agressif pour les yeux ou de criard.

Pendant qu'il furetait Kerensky se rendit compte qu'il était juste en train d'attendre. Attendre que Joy sorte de la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir. C'était une réaction assez étrange sachant qu'un peu plus tôt il voulait partir comme un voleur. Et c'était d'autant plus étrange qu'ils allaient passer la journée ensemble au bunker car Largo était encore de corvée réunions toute la journée comme pour tout le reste de la semaine.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus la douche il lui cria :

- Bon Joy, j'y vais.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle déboula dans le salon. Elle ne portait qu'un peignoir et de ses cheveux dégoulinait encore l'eau sous laquelle elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il la trouva fort séduisante ainsi.

- Attends Georgi…Je voulais te dire…Enfin, ce que j'aimerais te dire c'est que…comment dire ? Simplement merci. Oui c'est ça, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et…

Il s'approcha d'elle et comme la veille lui baisa le front.

- Ce n'était rien, ce fut d'ailleurs un plaisir.

Et sur ces mots il ouvrit la porte.

- Encore merci Georgi et…on remet ça quand tu veux.

Il crut mal comprendre et se retourna. Elle affichait un sourire plein de malice.

- Fais attention à ce que tu demandes Joy, tu risquerais de l'obtenir !

Et il la laissa.

Une fois dans le couloir il se demanda de quelle manière il fallait interpréter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Remettre quoi ? Leur virée dans ce bar, leur discussion ou ce qui avait suivit ? A peine croyait-il avoir cerné Joy qu'elle faisait (ou disait) quelque chose qui le déstabilisait. Mais Joy était une femme, et comme toutes ses semblables elle était imprévisible !

Sur cette pensée il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Largo regardait dormir sa compagne. Elle s'appelait Chyhiro. Elle était d'origine japonaise et il l'avait rencontrée la veille lors de son déjeuné d'affaire. C'était elle qui servait d'interprète. Ce qui le fascinait chez elle c'était ses cheveux. De sa vie il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi longs. Elle les attachait pour plus de commodité mais en fait, ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Largo n'en revenait pas ! Ses yeux aussi étaient fascinants. Ils étaient d'un noir profond et pétillaient de vie. Tout comme ceux de Joy, sauf que les yeux de Joy étaient moins sombres.

Joy. En repensant à la veille Largo eut honte de lui. Bien sûr Chyhiro n'était à New York que jusqu'à la fin des négociations avec les Japonais mais Joy était son amie. Il aurait pû, non il aurait dû calmer ses hormones et prendre un peu de temps pour écouter ce dont elle voulait lui parler. Surtout que ces temps ci elle n'était pas très bien. Simon lui aussi l'avait remarqué et ils étaient d'avis qu'il fallait qu'ils l'obligent à sortir pour se changer les idées.

Malheureusement à cause de l'emploi du temps que lui avait concocté Sullivan en vue de la signature du contrat avec les Japonais, il ne pourrait pas sortir avant la semaine prochaine. Il aurait dû saisir la perche qu'elle lui avait tendu hier. Mais voilà….

Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Maintenant. Il avait encore près de deux heures avant la première réunion de la journée. Il aurait suffisamment de temps pour faire l'aller/retour à l'appartement de Joy et lui parler. Il prit une douche rapide et passa au garage.

Arrivé dans le hall de l'immeuble de Joy, Largo appela l'ascenseur. Au fait, qu'allait-il lui dire ? « Salut, je passais dans le coin, j'ai vu de la lumière et je suis monté » ? Un classique certes mais il voulait être un peu convaincant ! Non, plutôt essayer un truc du genre : « Salut, je suis un goujat, tu voulais me parler ? » Criant de vérité, seulement si même lui ne ménageait pas son propre orgueil, qui le ferait ? Il aurait dû amener des fleurs. Les femmes raffolaient de ce genre d'attention. Peut être, mais il aurait fallut qu'il y pense avant !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à ce moment là, le ramenant sur terre et l'invitant à entrer.

Kerensky jura une fois arrivé devant l'ascenseur. Cette sale machine passait à l'instant devant son étage et filait en bas. Il allait devoir attendre et avec la chance qu'il avait quelqu'un au dernier étage allait sûrement l'appeler. Il avait horreur de ces machines. A son sens elles faisaient perdre plus de temps qu'elles n'en faisaient gagner : s'il avait pris les escaliers il serait déjà en bas ! La nature humaine étant ce qu'elle était, il préféra tout de même attendre pour ne pas se taper le trajet jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée à pied.

Il eut plus de chance qu'il n'aurait cru : personne dans les étages supérieurs n'appela l'ascenseur car ce dernier revint immédiatement du rez-de-chaussée pour s'arrêter à son étage et ce, sans arrêt dans les étages inférieurs.

Les portes s'ouvrirent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Largo avait finalement choisi de prendre les escaliers. Si Kerensky trouvait que l'ascenseur faisait perdre du temps, Largo, lui, trouvait qu'il était trop rapide et du coup il allait être à l'étage de Joy beaucoup trop vite. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment il allait aborder le sujet et il comptait bien avoir une idée en prenant tout son temps pour arriver au quatrième.

Il frappa à la porte. Il avait une excuse béton : les extraterrestres l'avaient enlevé et l'avaient déposé devant sa porte. Elle allait adorer !

Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit, elle portait un peignoir et avait une serviette autour du coup. Dire qu'elle était surprise aurait été un peu faible. Elle pensait que c'était Kerensky qui revenait parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et quand elle avait regardé dans le judas et qu'elle avait aperçu Largo elle avait eut un choc. S'il était venu cinq minutes plus tôt elle aurait été très gênée. Remarquez, elle aurait pu s'en sortir avec talent : « Salut Largo, est ce que tu connais Kerensky ? » Mais elle y pensait, ils avaient dû se croiser dans les couloirs !

- Largo ?

- C'est moi, effectivement ! Ca va depuis hier, tu as passé une bonne nuit?

Ils s'étaient bien croisés dans le couloir c'était sûr sinon pourquoi cette insinuation ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment est ce que tu es venu ? Qui te protège ?

Ne disait-on pas que la meilleure défense c'était l'attaque ?

- En fait, je suis venu avec ma voiture et je n'ai pas de protection parce que j'ai fugué.

- Fugué ? Mais tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête, on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois non ? Tu dois toujours dire où tu es et ne pas t'y rendre seul.

C'était sûr, il aurait dû amener des fleurs ! Mais d'un autre côté elle avait une réaction. Ca faisait presque une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas engueulé et ça lui manquait un peu. D'ailleurs elle ne partait plus au quart de tour dès que Simon lui envoyait des pics et il savait que son pote en était inquiet. Mais là c'était bien sa Joy qui lui avait ouvert la porte !!

- Je peux entrer ou je suis puni ?

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

- Tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu venais faire ici.

En disant cela elle pensait : « Faites qu'il ne me parle pas de Kerensky. »

- En fait, je suis venu te parler.

« Merde ! »

- C'est à propos d'hier.

« Ouf! »

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de t'écouter. Ca n'est pas digne d'un ami et je me suis dis que peut-être voudrais-tu encore en parler ? Alors je suis venu pour t'écouter.

Il était venu pour ça ? Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était touchée. C'était le problème avec Largo. Il faisait un truc qui la mettait hors d'elle et l'instant d'après il se trouvait être le plus charmant des hommes ! C'était comme avec un gosse, on ne pouvait pas rester fâcher bien longtemps.

- Tu es venu jusqu'ici à pas huit heures du mat pour me présenter des excuses ? Je crois que tu viens de te faire pardonner ta fugue. Mais tu sais, ce que je voulais te dire hier n'avait pas d'importance, je te l'ai dis. C'était juste un truc concernant la sécurité, trois fois rien.

Largo devait bien avouer qu'il était déçu. Elle lui mentait, il en était sûr mais c'était de sa faute. Il le savait : si Joy voulait se confier, il fallait l'écouter sinon elle battait en retraite et enfouissait ce qu'elle ressentait encore plus profond et Dieu seul savait quand elle serait à nouveau disposée à parler.

- Oh! Je pensais… Enfin, je vais te laisser, je vois que tu n'es pas prête et je te dérange.

Il était sur le point de partir quand elle le retient.

- Pas question, tu restes ici. Tu as dû remarquer que tu n'as pas de garde du corps alors je te raccompagne, en plus ça me fera des heures sup. Tu as le droit de prendre un café pendant que je me prépare.

- Tu es la chef ! Au fait, tu vas bien ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la forme.

- Merci de t'en inquiéter mais ça va. Je me suis levée avec une migraine, je vais juste attendre toute la journée l'heure d'aller me coucher !

Elle se rendit alors dans la salle de bain et Largo alla dans la cuisine. Et comme il n'avait pas encore déjeuné, il prit la liberté de se servir dans le frigo. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Une semaine plus tard tout était revenu à la normale. Joy avait retrouvé le sommeil et repris du poids. Même si elle ne s'était pas pardonnée la mort du garçon, elle savait maintenant que ça lui resterait sur la conscience mais qu'elle arriverait à vivre avec.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à Kerensky et le Russe n'en avait jamais fait allusion.

Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles pistes pour trouver le pourquoi de « l'incident » du Togo.

- Encore une !

Il avait sa façon à lui de laisser éclater sa joie. Joy le regarda un instant avant de dire :

- Une quoi ?

- Je fais une partie d'échec en ligne et je viens encore de gagner une partie.

- Je croyais que tu bossais.

- Oui, je bosse… Mon sens tactique !

- Ok !

Sur ce elle se replongea dans son travail. Au bout d'un moment, se sentant observée, elle releva de nouveau la tête. Georgi la dévisageait.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Et il recommença une partie. Joy l'observa encore un instant avant de continuer sa recherche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kerensky, toujours concentré sur sa partie, lui demanda l'air de rien :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ?

Elle voyait mieux maintenant où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais écumer un ou deux bars Russes puis finir la soirée tranquillement chez moi…Si ça te dit, tu peux te joindre à moi mais il faudra bien te tenir !

- Plutôt qu'un bar Russe, je serai plutôt tenté par un restaurant Russe. J'en connais un où on peut manger un excellent bœuf stroganov. Et ensuite on peut finir la soirée tranquille chez toi si ça te dit encore à ça moment là.

Largo et Simon entrèrent dans le bunker avant qu'elle ne lui donne son avis sur la question.

- Voilà mes deux espions favoris ! Vous savez que je vous aime tous les deux n'est ce pas ?

Simon avait cette manière tout à lui d'annoncer qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Aussi Kerensky le devança-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Simon ?

- Mais rien, qu'est ce qui te fait croire le contraire ? Je voulais juste que vous sachiez ce que je ressens pour vous, pour que vous ne soyez pas frustrés. J'ai lu un article très sérieux à ce sujet et…

- Ce que Simon voudrait c'est que vous vous joignez à nous ce soir, on veut aller en boîte. Le coupa Largo. Ca fait une éternité que nous ne sommes pas sortis tous les quatre et comme j'ai un truc à fêter : je viens de signer le contrat avec les Japonais, c'est moi qui régal.

Il fallait dire que c'était toujours Largo qui régalait. Etre milliardaire avait ses inconvénients !

- Je ne pourrais pas venir, j'ai d'autres projets.

- Allons Joy, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Se plaignit Simon. Rien ne peut être plus important que ça. A moins bien sûr que tu nous caches des choses…

- Non Simon, je ne cache rien. Mais nous sommes vendredi et le vendredi je nettoie mon arme !

- Super, tu vas pouvoir concourir dans la catégorie des excuses les plus bidons avec celle là !

- Simon, laisse la tranquille ! Et toi Kerensky ? Tu viens ?

- Non, j'ai du boulot et ça ne peut pas attendre demain. Chyhiro ne vient pas avec vous ?

Et Simon s'empressa d'étaler sa science :

- Non, le contrat est signé et elle est partie faire l'interprète ailleurs. Notre Largo a une peine de cœur et c'est pour ça que ça aurait été bien qu'on sorte tous ensemble.

Ce petit commentaire alla droit au cœur de Joy. Et voilà, pour Largo une de perdue, dix de retrouvées.

- Tu sais Simon, lui dit Joy, ce que vous comptez faire c'est draguer toute la soirée alors je crois que vous y arriverez mieux sans nous.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu ne te fais jamais draguer ! T'as qu'à sourire et les mecs craqueront tous !

Joy le fusillait du regard et se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle lui réponde méchamment ou qu'elle l'abatte directement.

Largo changea de tactique pour essayer de les faire changer d'avis.

- Ben si vous ne voulez pas venir tant pis. Mais ça m'aurait fait vraiment plaisir de vous avoir pour la soirée !

Voilà qu'il faisait ses yeux de chien battu. Joy était sur le point de craquer mais elle se reprit.

- Non, définitivement.

Kerensky était flatté. Joy préférait une soirée avec lui plutôt qu'avec Largo. Et dire qu'il croyait avoir tout vu dans sa vie !

- Pour moi aussi c'est un non définitif.

Simon avait déjà fait son deuil.

- Aller, viens mon pote. De toute façon ces deux là sont des rabats joie. On s'amusera bien mieux sans eux.

Les réactions de Simon amusaient toujours Joy. En fait, elle adorait ce type Mais il mourait probablement de sa belle mort avant qu'elle ne lui avoue.

- Il y a cinq minutes en arrière tu prétendais nous aimer !

- N'insiste pas Joy. C'est un trait propre aux capitalistes : ils retournent leur veste dès que le vent tourne.

Simon voyant qu'il était mal parti si ces deux là se mettaient contre lui opta pour le repli stratégique.

- Viens Larg' mon pote. Je sens des ondes négatives dans cette pièce. C'est très mauvais pour le carma alors nous devrions les laisser et aller nous préparer pour notre virée.

Largo le suivit mais avant de sortir du bunker il fit une dernière tentative :

- C'est sûr, c'est toujours non ?

- Toujours non. Fut la réponse de Kerensky.

- Ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis. Fut celle de Joy.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le bunker.

- Alors, ça te dit un resto ?

Ca me dit.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu passes me prendre à 19h ?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres madame.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Ca faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que Joy et Kerensky étaient amants. Georgi passait presque toutes ses soirées chez elle et parfois uniquement pour regarder la télé. Ils avaient bien sûr « oublié » de mettre Largo et Simon au courant. De toute façon, ils en avaient parlé et étaient d'accord : ce n'était qu'une aventure passagère qui durerait le temps qu'elle durerait et qui n'incluait pas de grands sentiments tel que l'amour.

Simon, de son côté se posait des questions. Il avait remarqué des changements chez l'un et chez l'autre.

Joy, par exemple. Il trouvait qu'elle était de bien meilleure humeur. Elle souriait plus aussi. Elle le rembarrait toujours autant mais elle le faisait presque gentiment. Pour transformer une femme comme cela, il ne voyait qu'une seule explication : le sexe ! Joy devait s'être trouvé un amant. Largo était loin d'être de son avis. Il avait d'ailleurs dit haut et fort que le soupçon de Simon était loin d'être fondé et qu'en plus c'était une absurdité. Bref, pour résumer, il était jaloux ! Simon trouvait que c'était une bonne chose. Ca pousserait Largo à agir et à arrêter de camper sur ses positions. Après tout, Joy ne pouvait pas attendre éternellement son pote si ce dernier ne lui laissait pas entrevoir un peu ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais il ne fallait pas que ce qu'il y avait entre Joy et le type avec qui elle fricotait ne soit trop sérieux. Il imaginait difficilement la réaction de Largo si un jour Joy se pointait avec une bague au doigt et les invitait à son mariage.

Pour Kerensky, le changement était très subtil et en fait Simon s'en était aperçut par hasard : le Russe ne passait plus toutes ses soirées dans le bunker ! La semaine précédente, Simon était descendu au bunker vers 21h pour demander un service au Russe : regarder un problème sur son ordinateur personnel. Ce dernier était absent mais Simon n'étant pas paranoïaque à ce point n'y avait vu aucun mal. Le lendemain, en se remettant devant un PC qui refusait de s'allumer, Simon était redescendu au bunker. Et toujours pas de Russe. Il avait tout de suite flairer un truc louche et depuis revenait tous les soirs faire un tour dans le bunker. Il pouvait affirmer que passé 20h le Russe devenait introuvable. Etrange non ? Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une femme là dessous! Et elle devait être terrible pour parvenir à déconnecter Kerensky de ses chers ordinateurs plusieurs soirs de suite !

Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Largo, ce dernier s'était montré ravi. Il avait même espéré que Simon ait raison et que Kerensky ait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Simon en était donc tout naturellement venu à la conclusion que Largo n'était pas jaloux de Kerensky !!!

Simon se rendait au bunker. Il devait étudier le dossier d'une jeune femme que le groupe était sur le point d'engager comme hôtesse d'accueil. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher car elle était très à son goût sur la photo de son CV !

Dans l'ascenseur il rencontra Joy. Il était tenté depuis quelques jours de la bombarder de questions mais s'était retenu. Il ne voulait pas empiéter sur sa vie privée. En fait, Largo lui avait interdit de poser la question car la réponse lui faisait peur. Mais la tentation était trop forte pour le pauvre Simon et il décida d'attaquer de front :

- Comment est-il ?

Joy le regarda perplexe. De quoi pouvait-il bien lui parler ? Est-ce que c'était une question piège ?

- Qui est comment ?

- Le type qui te met dans cet état !

- Comment ça, quel état ?

- Allons, ne fait pas l'innocente ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure! Tu as un mec et ne vas pas nier.

Joy était surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle qui pensait avoir été discrète ! Mais manifestement Simon avait un don d'observation assez développé. Il fallait dire que dans la catégorie fouineur il se tenait là !

Ce qui la rassurait, était que manifestement, il ne savait pas qui était son amant sinon il ne l'aurait pas loupée et aurait fait de sa vie un enfer. Elle avait deux possibilités : nier et Simon ne l'aurait pas lâchée jusqu'à la rendre folle ou avouer. Dans les deux cas, il faudrait qu'elle et Kerensky se montrent plus prudents. Pour une obscure raison, elle ne voulait pas que Largo le sache.

- Et bien pour te faire plaisir, je ne vais pas nier. J'ai effectivement quelqu'un.

- C'est vrai j'avais raison !

Il poussa un grand cri de triomphe. Heureusement, l'ascenseur était vide.

- Simon, arrête tes pitreries !

- D'accord mais tu me dis tout. On le connaît ? Il est comment au lit ? Comment fait-il pour te supporter ? Je veux tout savoir.

- Il s'appelle John Doe (1), c'est un dieu au lit et contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je suis quelqu'un de très calme et de très gentil. Si tu ne me crois pas sur ce point, pour te le prouver, je peux te casser le bras avec tellement de douceur que tu ne sentiras presque rien !

D'un seul coup, Simon n'eut plus envie de poursuivre la discussion. L'ascenseur ne comportait pas d'endroits où se cacher et en plus il n'y avait pas de témoins. Ils arrivaient justement à destination. Simon se précipita hors de l'ascenseur.

A peine arrivé dans le bunker, il se sentit plus en sécurité.

- Tu ne connais pas la dernière Kerensky. Joy s'est trouvé un mec !

Joy lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

- Simon, la ferme…

- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas! Quand tu m'en as parlé, tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était un secret !

- En fait, Simon, quand TU m'as tiré les vers du nez, je pensais que ça resterait entre nous !

Chose étonnante, Kerensky prit la défense de Simon.

- Laisse le Joy. Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire clairement ce que tu attendais de lui. Mais maintenant que je sais, raconte. Est-ce que c'est une bête de sexe ?

Joy sourit en entendant la question.

- C'est le meilleur !

Même s'il était content de la réponse, Georgi ne laissa rien paraître.

- J'en conclus que ce n'est pas Simon !

- Hé là ! Ca ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! Si quelqu'un passait par-là et entendait les ragots que vous essayez de colporter sur moi…

Joy éclata de rire. Largo entra dans le bunker à ce moment là.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est ce que Simon a encore fait ?

Simon était outré. Même son pote était contre lui !

Kerensky redevint professionnel aussitôt. Il avait des choses à leur annoncer.

- Big Boss, tu tombes bien. Comme tu le sais, l'enquête sur la tentative de meurtre dont tu as été la victime au Togo n'avance pas d'un pouce. Aussi j'aimerais me rendre sur place pour voir par moi-même où en sont les recherches et aller creuser de mon côté.

- Est-ce que c'est bien utile ? Leur tentative a échoué et depuis il n'y a rien eu d'inquiétant. Je crois que c'est une perte de temps, ceux qui ont voulu ma mort ont dû laisser tomber.

- J'en doute. Je pense qu'ils sont juste en train de monter un autre coup et qu'ils attendent le bon moment.

Joy approuva ce que venait de dire Georgi.

- Kerensky a raison Largo. Il faut trouver le coupable au plus tôt.

- Si vous êtes tous les deux du même avis, je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire. Tu pars quand et pour combien de temps ?

- Ce soir, j'ai déjà réservé le jet. J'espère que dans une semaine j'aurai une piste sérieuse.

(1) Dans les séries TV, lorsqu'un type est retrouvé mort et qu'on ignore son nom on l'appelle John Doe. En gros, ce que veut dire Joy c'est : Tu ne le sauras pas!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Largo savait pour le petit ami de Joy. Simon s'était empressé de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié.

La première fois que Simon lui avait fait part de ses soupçons, il avait refusé d'y croire. Mais maintenant c'était une certitude. Pas moyen de faire autrement que de l'accepter. En fait, une de ses plus grandes craintes s'était réalisée. Il était en train de la perdre. Elle allait tôt ou tard épouser ce type, changer de métier, couper les ponts. Bientôt, il ne la verrait plus.

Il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle lorsqu'elle avait pris une balle à Montréal. A ce moment là il croyait qu'elle n'était qu'une amie. Une amie qui l'attirait physiquement mais rien de plus. C'est fou comme on pouvait se leurrer des fois ! Il avait eu très peur en la voyant étendue sur le sol de ce hangar et pendant sa convalescence il s'était rendu compte de la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle lui avait trop manqué, elle, son sourire, son parfum, ses coups de gueule, cette manie qu'elle avait de venir s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau, sa seule présence. Même la meilleure des amies ne pouvait pas vous manquer autant, il y avait forcément autre chose. Et cette chose s'appelait l'Amour !

Quand elle était revenue travailler il avait tenté sa chance. Il ne pouvait risquer de la perdre. Il y avait été en douceur, pour ne pas lui faire peur et lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

Seulement, elle avait été moins que réceptive. Dès qu'il faisait un pas en avant, elle en faisait deux en arrière. Elle s'était montrée très professionnelle et avait cessé de le fréquenter en dehors du boulot. Il lui avait été impossible de l'inviter au ciné ou au restaurant. Il avait perdu son amie.

Simon avait bien remarqué que Joy évitait Largo et du coup lui aussi. Il avait même été jusqu'à dire que Largo était responsable, qu'il ne se montrait pas assez gentil et prévenant avec elle !

Au bout de quatre mois, voyant que la situation empirait toujours entre elle et lui, Largo avait battu en retraite. Il avait recommencé à sortir avec d'autres filles, il essayait de se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il espérait qu'elle allait redevenir comme avant. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et il se contenterait de son amitié. Mais il avait fallu deux mois après ça à Joy pour redevenir celle qu'il avait toujours connue.

Il fallait qu'il tente encore une fois sa chance. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder partir sans se battre.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Largo ? lui demanda Cardignac.

Largo revint sur Terre. Il était en plein conseil d'administration ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre un peu plus et qu'il ne laisse pas ses pensées interférer avec son travail.

Que lui voulait Cardignac ? En fait, il n'en avait aucune idée et tenta sa chance avec une feinte.

- A votre avis Michel !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! S'indigna le PDG de la Winch Air. Je suis sûr que vous êtes contre ce projet uniquement parce que je le soutiens !

Sullivan vint en aide à Largo sans le savoir :

- Je crois Michel, que ce que veut dire Largo c'est qu'il pourrait être de votre avis mais il lui faudrait avoir des informations plus sérieuses que des rumeurs et des spéculations. Sur ce, je crois que la séance est levée.

Largo se hâta de sortir de la salle du conseil pour foncer au bunker : Cardignac avait l'air de ne pas vouloir clore la séance sur un refus !

Simon et Joy étaient en train de se disputer.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être borné à ce point ! Ca vient de quoi ? Du fait que tu sois une femme, un ancien agent des services secret ou alors des deux ?

- Je ne suis pas bornée. J'ai raison et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'abonderais dans ton sens puisque tu as tord !

- Excusez-moi les enfants, mais pourrais-je savoir quel est le problème ? Intervint Largo.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, lui répondit Joy.

- Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! Joy me soutenait à l'instant que Han Solo est le héros de Starwars et que sans lui il n'y avait aucune raison qui justifiait la nouvelle trilogie ! Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de la chose ! De la façon dont elle parle de Starwars !

- Bien sur que je m'en rends compte. Mais rassure-toi Simon, elle a tout faux. C'est la princesse Leïa l'héroïne, tout le monde sait ça !

Simon resta sans voix. Comment résumer la grandeur de Starwars à deux héros ? Le comportement de ses amis était tout bonnement anti-américain ! Même lui qui était Suisse n'osait pas proférer de telles choses. Ils avaient dû trop fréquenter Kerensky !

Largo pris un stylo et frappa sur le bureau pour avoir leur attention avant que Simon ne leur ressorte le grand couplet sur « Starwars, un symbole de la grandeur de l'Amérique »

- Madame, monsieur, votre attention s'il vous plait. Ce soir je vous invite pour une soirée tranquille : restau puis ciné. Le reste de la soirée sera décidé en temps et en heure.

A l'attention de Joy, il ajouta :

- Et je n'admettrais aucun refus.

- C'est que ce soir j'avais…commença Joy mais Largo ne la laissa pas terminer

- Joy, pour un soir seulement. Il pourra bien se passer de toi ! Ca fait une éternité que nous ne sommes pas sortis tous ensemble.

Il se sentit obligé d'en rajouter pour la faire craquer :

- Je ne veux pas me coltiner Simon tout seul !

Elle cacha son sourire devant l'air offusqué de Simon.

- Entendu, je passe un coup de fil.

Elle prit son portable et sorti dans le couloir. Elle n'avait personne à appeler mais de cette façon elle pouvait donner le change.

- Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, Simon exprima tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

- Je trouve que ça n'est pas très gentil ce que…

- Ecoute Simon, le coupa Largo, je ne sais pas comment te le dire alors je vais y aller franchement. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous ce soir. Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux mais je veux que tu ais un empêchement.

- Oh ! Je vois. Monsieur se décide. La demoiselle va venir sans méfiance à une soirée entre copains mais là, surprise, tu vas lui sortir le grand jeu ! T'en fais pas mon pote, je ne vais pas gâcher tes plans.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Joy arriva au penthouse, elle remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Simon.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? On va arriver en retard.

- Il m'a téléphoné juste avant que tu arrives. Il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre, il nous rejoindra au restaurant.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Largo sourit à cette question. C'est vrai que de la part de Simon, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Et dire qu'ils avaient pensé qu'elle ne mordrait pas !

- Il ne m'a pas donné son nom.

- Ca se trouve, il ne le connaît même pas !

- Allons Joy. Ne dit pas de telles choses !

Il lui présenta son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Ils passèrent une soirée absolument parfaite. Après le ciné, ils allèrent se promener dans les rues de New York et parlèrent un long moment de tout et de rien.

Il était plus de 2h quand ils retournèrent au groupe W. Largo appela un taxi pour Joy. Elle avait refusé qu'il la ramène chez elle. Qui allait assurer sa protection à lui sur le chemin du retour ? Largo trouvait que ce petit détail n'était pas très romantique mais que voulez-vous, si Joy était son garde du corps c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle était la meilleure !

Quand le taxi arriva, il lui ouvrit galamment la porte et avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre à l'intérieur il lui prit la main, la baisa et lui dit :

- Je te remercie pour cette merveilleuse soirée.

- Elle a été très bien pour moi aussi. Merci et bonne nuit Largo.

Le taxi démarra et Largo le regarda s'éloigner un moment avant de regagner son appartement.

Joy regardait le plafond de sa chambre fixement. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de sa soirée. Largo s'était montré adorable. Elle aurait presque pû croire qu'il lui faisait du charme ! Seulement tout ceci allait à l'encontre des résolutions qu'elle avait prises après avoir été blessée à Montréal. Pendant sa convalescence elle avait eu énormément de temps pour réfléchir. Tout ce qu'avait dit ou fait Largo après avoir vu la photo de son père l'avait blessé. Et si elle avait été blessée c'est parce qu'elle était trop proche de lui, trop habituée à ce qu'il lui parle comme à une amie et non pas comme à une employée. Seulement c'est ce qu'elle était, une simple employée et ça, elle l'avait oublié. La façon dont lui avait parlé Largo lui avait bien rappelé ce détail. Et c'est pourquoi, après sa guérison, elle avait essayé de se cantonner à ce rôle : elle n'était que le garde du corps de Monsieur Winch. Elle avait essayé de ne plus être son amie. Elle avait lamentablement échoué !

Et puis il y avait Kerensky. Il était merveilleux. Elle avait été surprise de constater à quel point cet homme qui se montrait toujours si froid pouvait être attentif et attentionné. Et pas seulement pendant l'amour ! En fait, elle pourrait facilement tomber amoureuse de lui. Peut-être même que c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire !

Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Arrivé au Togo Kerensky n'eut aucun mal a trouvé un interprète (le français est la langue officielle du pays). Lui-même avait quelques notions de français et il pourrait savoir si le gars qu'il venait d'embaucher lui traduirait correctement ce qu'il aurait à traduire ou s'il dissimulait des informations. Georgi était bien conscient que cette façon de penser était paranoïaque mais que voulez-vous, on reste un agent toute sa vie, qu'on démissionne ou pas.

Il savait que les policiers qui travaillaient sur cette affaire avaient réussit à identifier l'un des hommes qui avait été abattu et que cette piste ne leur avait rien appris. Il décida de commencer ses recherches dans cette direction. Il aurait peut être plus de chance qu'eux. Aussi il se rendit au commissariat pour obtenir le dossier du macchabée. Les enquêteurs le lui donnèrent sans faire d'histoires. Il fallait dire que la politique du pays était de tout faire pour faciliter l'implantation d'industries étrangères. Aussi quand l'un des PDG qui était susceptible de traiter des affaires avec eux était pris pour cible, il était dans leur intérêt que les coupables soient appréhendés au plus tôt.

Kerensky apprit ainsi l'adresse du mort. Il se rendit sur place avec son interprète et tous deux firent le tour des voisins pour essayer de trouver une nouvelle piste.

Lorsqu'elle sut pourquoi ils voulaient des renseignements, la voisine du dessous les fit entrer chez elle. Son mari et son fils avaient eux aussi été tués lors la fusillade et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était les venger. Elle n'en voulait pas à ceux qui les avaient descendus, non, elle en voulait au type qui les avait engagés.

Son mari venait de perdre son emploi et il s'inquiétait de la survit de sa femme et de ses cinq enfants. Aussi quand il avait appris par le voisin du dessus qu'un homme offrait du travail et qu'il payait 200$, il avait vu une excellente opportunité. Il avait emmené son fils aîné avec lui : deux parts valaient mieux qu'une. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus et quand elle avait appris pour la fusillade, elle n'avait pas osé aller réclamer les corps à la police de crainte d'avoir des ennuis.

La providence voulait que la femme ait croisé plusieurs fois l'homme que recherchait Kerensky quand il se rendait dans l'appartement du dessus ou qu'il en repartait. Il était grand : 1m80, 1m90 ; il avait les cheveux noirs très courts et les yeux bleus, il faisait jeune : environ 30 ans. Elle savait par son mari qu'il était Américain.

Avant de partir Kerensky lui donna tout le liquide qu'il avait sur lui. Officiellement c'était pour payer les informations que la femme était de toute façon prête à donner gratuitement. Officieusement il pensait qu'elle allait en avoir besoin : élever seule 4 enfants n'allait pas être facile. De toute façon, il n'avait plus besoin de cet argent. Il rentrait aux USA.

Il savait maintenant où chercher. Il allait devoir éplucher tous les visas délivrés pour le Togo pour une période donnée. La tâche ne serait pas herculéenne car les tensions qui avaient eu lieu dans le pays dix ans auparavant faisaient que le Togo, aujourd'hui encore, n'était pas très fréquenté par les touristes. Ensuite, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à isoler les suspects potentiels d'après leur photo. Il enverrait des photos à la femme pour qu'elle l'identifie. Ce type n'avait sûrement pas de faux papiers, c'était un amateur. On n'embauchait pas un maçon au chômage et son fils de 12 ans pour tuer un homme aussi protégé que Largo Winch !

C'est donc confiant que Kerensky rentra à New York après une absence de quatre jours.

Quand il arriva au bunker il commençait à être tard mais Joy était encore présente. Il alla l'embrasser longuement avant de s'asseoir derrière son ordinateur. Elle lui avait manqué pendant ces quelques jours. Et comme elle avait sincèrement l'air contente de le voir, il espérait qu'elle aussi s'était languit de lui.

Tiens ! Est-ce qu'il était en train de s'attacher ?

Joy ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'elle le bombardait déjà de questions. Il avait bien sûr envoyé des mails régulièrement mais pas aussi approfondis qu'elle l'aurait aimé. Tout ce que contenait le dernier c'était : « J'ai une piste, je rentre ». Ca l'avait presque rendu folle. Elle était sûre qu'il avait envoyé ce mail exprès pour exercer sa patience. Elle savait être patiente : quand il s'agissait de supporter les galas auxquels participaient Largo, quand il fallait faire des recherches, des surveillances, traquer une proie… Mais quand un ami avait une information et refusait de la donner, elle devenait enragée. Les gens qui en disaient trop ou pas assez la mettaient hors d'elle. Aussi quand Kerensky lui dit qu'il préférait attendre le lendemain pour que Largo et Simon soient présents quand il annoncerait ce qu'il avait trouvé, elle crut qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge.

Kerensky avait dû le sentir car il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Tant pis, il se répéterait pour les absents.

Lorsque le Russe lui eut dit tout ce qu'il avait appris, Joy fut soulagée.

Elle pensait comme lui : l'Américain ne pouvait être qu'un amateur. En plus il ne devait pas avoir de gros moyens : on ne paye pas 1000$ (200$5 personnes !) des inconnus pour faire un tel boulot. Les chances d'un second attentat contre Largo étaient minimes.

Ce qui la soulagea le plus c'est que la mère du petit ne lui en voulait pas. De toute façon, elle s'en voulait bien assez pour deux. Le petit. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Elle connaissait désormais son nom. Kerensky s'était bien renseigné, il savait que ça lui tenait à cœur.

Le jeune garçon s'appelait Komi, Komi Walla.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Georgi lança un programme de recherche avant de partir. Il espérait qu'au matin son ordinateur lui fournirait une liste peu importante de coupables potentiels. Mais pour la soirée il avait des projets. Joy voulait louer un film.

C'était mi-octobre et les radiateurs n'étaient pas encore allumés. Il ne faisait pas assez froid pour cela, mais le soir, devant la télévision, une petite laine était la bienvenue.

Kerensky n'était pas frileux. Venir de Russie avait des avantages. Surtout que Joy était loin d'avoir la même résistance que lui et elle s'était blottie contre lui pour partager sa chaleur corporelle. Georgi avait bien une idée en tête pour la réchauffer mais elle avait vraiment l'air de vouloir voir la fin de son film. Elle avait déjà chassé sa main de dessous son pull deux fois !

Il finit par avoir pitié d'elle et alla dans la chambre pour prendre une petite couverture. D'après Joy, il y en avait une dans l'armoire. En fouillant un peu il la trouva mais il ne découvrit pas que ça. Il ramena un cadeau du fond de l'armoire, quelqu'un avait oublié de l'ouvrir car il était intact. Il ne devait pas dater d'hier car la couleur du papier qui l'entourait était passée. Il y avait un petit papier jauni collé sur le paquet. Quelque chose avait été écrit dessus car on voyait encore un peu d'encre par endroits mais le temps avait effacé les lettres.

Georgi devait bien avouer qu'il se posait des questions : était-ce un présent qu'avait reçu Joy ou était-ce un présent qu'elle n'avait pas offert ? La prudence lui souffla de remettre cet objet à sa place et de ne pas le mentionner. Mais il n'avait pas envi d'être prudent : il voulait savoir. Peut être que Joy voudrait lui en parler ? Sinon elle se fâcherait, le mettrait à la porte et mettrait un terme à leur relation. C'était un risque qu'il était prêt à courir. Si elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour se confier à lui, peut être était-il effectivement temps de mettre fin à tout ceci avant que l'un d'eux n'en souffre.

Il revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la recouvrit avec la couverture et lui tendit le paquet cadeau. Elle regarda l'objet un instant en silence. Kerensky attendit de voir comment elle allait réagir.

- La couverture était devant, pas au fond de l'armoire.

C'était une constatation, pas un reproche. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir fouillé un peu. Après tout, cela partait d'une bonne intention !

- Je sais, mais il a attiré mon regard. Tu veux en parler ?

Elle regardait toujours le paquet.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est une vieille histoire. En fait j'aurais dû me débarrasser de ça il y a longtemps.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Ca doit donc être important. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est mon frère qui me l'avait offert avant de partir. C'était pour mon anniversaire, pour mes six ans.

Il savait bien sûr ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Il avait fait des recherches sur elle comme elle en avait fait sur lui dès qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble.

Elle avait un frère qui était de dix ans son aîné(2). Ce frère avait été enlevé lorsqu'il avait seize ans. La CIA elle-même avait mené l'enquête et avait conclu que quelqu'un avait réussi à découvrir l'identité du « fantôme » puis avait enlevé son fils pour se venger. Le fait qu'aucune demande de rançon n'aie été reçue laissait à penser que le jeune Charles Arden junior avait été tué. Le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

La façon dont elle lui avait annoncé cela sonnait étrangement. Joy avait plus que souvent côtoyé la mort et elle ne disait pas que son frère était décédé. Elle disait qu'il était parti. Quelque part elle ne devait toujours pas l'accepter.

- Je sais pour ton frère, je sais comment il est mort.

- Mort ? Mon frère n'est pas mort !

- Joy, j'ai lu ton dossier et il est mentionné que…

- Ce sont des conneries ! Elle était en train de se mettre en colère. Il n'a jamais été enlevé ! Mais tu penses bien que la police se moquait bien de ce qu'une gamine de 6 ans pouvait avoir à dire. Même mes parents ne m'ont pas écoutée. Après cette histoire, on a fait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, on n'en a jamais parlé ! C'était la méthode de mon père pour résoudre tous les problèmes : si on n'en parlait pas, ils disparaissaient. Foutaises !

Elle s'était levée et était en train de faire des vas et viens devant la télévision. Soudain elle s'arrêta, jeta le paquet qu'elle tenait encore à la main sur le fauteuil et fila dans sa chambre.

Kerensky était quelque peu surpris par cette réaction. Il lui laissa un peu de temps pour se calmer, éteignit la télévision et alla la rejoindre. Elle était couchée sur le lit et regardait le plafond. Il vint s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup, je me trompe ?

Elle se tourna sur le côté pour le regarder.

- La vérité c'est que je l'idolâtrais. C'était le grand frère le plus sympa que je connaissais. Il avait beau avoir dix ans de plus que moi, il jouait souvent avec moi. Il m'emmenait presque partout avec lui. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il me manque.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Le matin du jour de sa disparition il m'a donné ce cadeau. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas l'ouvrir avant mon anniversaire qui devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard. Et puis, comme tous les matins nous sommes allés attendre le bus. Juste avant que je monte dans le mien, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait plus que tout et qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il n'est jamais revenu de l'école. Il a disparut pendant la pause de midi.

Kerensky la regardait dans les yeux pendant qu'elle lui racontait son histoire. Il était surpris de voir à quel point elle était calme. Rien ne laissait penser qu'elle racontait une histoire qui lui était réellement arrivée. Elle semblait détachée.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert ton cadeau ?

- Parce que j'attendais qu'il revienne pour l'ouvrir avec lui. Tout simplement.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est parti ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais je crois que c'est à cause de mon père. J'étais la fille de ma mère, je faisais des gâteaux, de la peinture avec elle. Ma mère adorait ou plutôt adore l'art ! Par contre, mon frère était le fils de son père. Il apprenait à se battre, à tirer, à recevoir des coups…bref, il apprenait à devenir le digne héritier de Charles Arden. Je crois qu'il ne supportait pas cette vie. Il n'était pas assez dur pour ça. Souvent la nuit je l'entendais pleurer dans sa chambre et j'allais le consoler. Je me glissais dans son lit en disant que j'avais peur, peur du noir, du tonnerre, d'une ombre sur un mur de ma chambre, de n'importe quoi et il essayait de me réconforter. Je crois que ça lui faisait du bien.

Elle fit une pause.

- Pour tout dire, je crois que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait de la chance lui, notre père s'occupait de lui au moins ! Moi c'est tout juste s'il savait que j'existais. Il faut dire que je suis arrivée dans la famille par accident : mon père ne voulait pas d'autres enfants, il avait déjà un fils pour porter son nom ! Aussi, quand Mickey a disparu, mon père s'est rendu compte que j'étais là et je suis devenu son nouveau « fils ». J'ai mieux compris ce que mon frère avait pu ressentir.

- Tu l'as appelé Mickey. Il ne s'appelait pas Charles Junior ?

- Si mais Mickey était son nom de code ! Un jour où j'étais malade il avait mis des oreilles de mickey sur la tête et était venu faire le pitre dans ma chambre pour me remontrer le moral. Depuis, je l'appelais toujours comme ça quand nous étions seuls.

Elle se mit à sourire.

- C'est fou ce que mon père avait fait du bon boulot avec Mickey quand j'y pense ! La CIA l'a recherché et ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Il avait magnifiquement bien appris l'art du camouflage !

- Tu ne l'as jamais recherché ?

- Non, s'il voulait me revoir, il lui aurait été facile de me retrouver. Il a coupé les ponts, ça fait mal mais je l'accepte. En plus il est peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ca fait plus de vingt ans !

Kerensky la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Il voyait bien qu'elle soufrait et dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre mais il se fit une promesse : Si Mickey était toujours en vie, il le retrouverait.

(2) Je sais, si vous comptez sur vos doigts : Joy a environ 30 ans, son frère 10 de plus donc 40 ans. Le père de Joy est né en 1948 donc il a 54 ans. D'après mon histoire il aurait eu son fils vers l'âge de 14 ans !!! Et bien comme je fais ce que je veux, je change la date de naissance de Charles Arden Senior en 1938, na! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'un gars de 50 ans ferait à la retraite ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

En arrivant au bunker le lendemain, Kerensky découvrit la liste de suspects potentiels que son programme lui avait sorti. Elle était beaucoup moins importante que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il envoya un fax de tous les portraits de ces gens aux policiers qui s'occupaient de l'affaire au Togo. Il leur demanda de montrer les photos à la mère de Komi. Avec de la chance, l'homme qu'il recherchait était bien dans le lot. La réponse ne lui parviendrait pas tout de suite alors, pour patienter, il entreprit de faire une recherche sur le casier judiciaire de toutes les personnes dont il avait le nom.

Largo devait participer à l'inauguration de la nouvelle aile d'un des musées de la ville en début d'après midi. Joy lui avait parlé de ce qu'avait découvert Kerensky en Afrique mais elle n'avait pas pu le renseigner sur le résultat des recherches car elle l'ignorait, n'étant pas passée au bunker de la journée. C'est pourquoi ils y passèrent avant de se rendre à la cérémonie officielle. Kerensky les briefa rapidement.

- J'ai vérifié le casier judiciaire de la moitié des personnes de la liste.

- Et ça a donné quelque chose ?

- Oui. Je suis maintenant en mesure de te dire que bon nombre de vos compatriotes ne payent pas leurs contraventions !

- Kerensky, vas droit au but, le réprimanda Joy, nous n'avons pas toute la journée !

- Entendu chef ! Pour l'instant j'ai six hommes qui ont un casier plus chargé que les autres. J'ai quatre bagarres : trois dans des bars et une à la sortie d'un cinéma, une escroquerie à l'assurance et un délit de fuite. Par quoi est-ce que je commence ?

Il leurs donna le nom des six hommes et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Largo ne connaissait aucune des personnes impliquées. On ne pouvait pas avoir de la chance à tous les coups !

Ils filèrent ensuite à l'inauguration.

A la fin de la journée, tous les membres de l'Intel Unit étaient réunis dans le bunker. Le Togo leur avait envoyé une réponse. Monsieur Jonathan Williamson avait été désigné comme étant le commanditaire.

- Alors, SuperKerensky, qu'est-ce que tu nous as trouvés sur ce bonhomme ? Demanda Simon.

- C'est un citoyen respectable qui paye ses impôts. Il est vigil dans un centre commercial ici même, à New York. Par contre, il a un casier. C'est le type qui s'est battu devant un cinéma. D'après ce qui est inscrit sur le rapport de la police, il a rencontré son ex-femme avec son nouveau petit copain qui sortaient du cinéma, il a vu rouge et a cassé la figure au gars. Le petit copain a retiré sa plainte au bout de deux jours.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire à ce Williamson pour qu'il ait envie de me tuer ?

- Ca à l'air d'être un jaloux. Peut être que tu as fais du rentre dedans à sa dame ! Plaisanta Simon.

- Sûrement pas, je ne sors jamais avec une femme mariée. C'est une question d'éthique : pas de mineures et pas de femmes mariées. D'autant plus que je ne connais pas de madame Williamson.

Kerensky et Joy échangèrent un regard. Peut être que Simon avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Le Russe se mit aussitôt à pianoter sur son clavier.

- Bingo !

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Voulut savoir Simon.

- Sur l'acte de divorce de Williamson il est écrit que sa femme, ou plutôt son ex femme, ne souhaitait pas conserver son nom de mariage. Et devinez un peu quel est son nom de jeune fille !

- Accouche Kerensky, on jouera aux devinettes plus tard.

Décidément, Joy n'était pas très joueuse !

- Bon ! A la demande générale : Douglas. Elle s'appelle Lucinda Douglas !

- Lucinda ! S'exclama Largo.

Simon était aux anges. Il avait tout découvert avant même les deux espions de l'équipe !

- Tu vois mon pote, tu es bien sorti avec sa femme.

- Son ex-femme. Corrigea Largo.

- Et bien voilà. Nous avons un coupable et même un mobile, continua Simon. Que demander de plus ?

- Un coupable en prison. Lui répondit Joy.

Elle était écœurée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Komi était mort alors qu'il n'avait pas treize ans parce qu'un type n'acceptait pas que sa femme ait demandé le divorce !

Il avait été décidé qu'ils appelleraient la police plutôt que d'appréhender le coupable par eux même. Ce type était dangereux en ce sens qu'il était prêt à faire tuer les petits amis de son ex-femme, mais les policiers arriveraient à le coincer sans difficultés.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est que lorsque les policiers étaient venus pour l'arrêter, Williamson était sorti acheter le journal et qu'à son retour, voyant une voiture de flic en bas de son immeuble, il avait pris peur et s'était enfui sans demander son reste.

Une semaine après il était toujours introuvable malgré l'avis de recherche émis par la police et les moyens technologiques dont disposait Kerensky. Tout ce qu'on savait c'est que le jour de sa disparition Williamson avait retiré tout l'argent qu'il avait en banque. Il pourrait donc tenir un long moment caché.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

La sécurité avait été renforcée autour de Largo. Joy avait insisté et son patron, bien que tout d'abord réticent, avait fini par céder. Comme son garde du corps le lui avait fait remarquer, Williamson n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avait été démasqué et il risquait d'exercer des représailles, même au péril de sa propre vie.

Kerensky était d'avis que le temps jouait en leur faveur. Il pensait, et Joy approuvait, que ce type finirait par faire une erreur. Williamson n'était pas préparé pour vivre traqué, il avait fui sur une impulsion. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance mais maintenant il était aux abois et devait, sans aucuns doutes, être terrorisé. C'était un peu comme la chasse : il arrivait que le chasseur passe à côté du cerf sans le voir. Seulement, la bête étant paniquée, elle fuyait et révélait ainsi sa présence. Il ne restait alors plus qu'à viser et à tirer. Georgie comptait bien qu'une telle chose allait arriver mais il devait avouer qu'il était étonné que « sa proie » ait déjà tenu une semaine sans faire d'erreurs.

- Bon sang ! S'exclama Joy. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es obligé de t'y rendre. Signe un chèque et n'en parlons plus.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas le faire. Ma présence à cette soirée est fondamentale. Ca va faire une grosse pub à cette association et du coup elle récoltera beaucoup plus de fonds.

- Et bien, pour compenser, tu n'as qu'à leur signer un plus gros chèque !

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça et tu le sais. Cardignac a faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand il a appris la somme qu'offrait le Groupe à cette association. Je ne peux pas donner plus.

- Mais..

- Et tu ne vas pas me dire que le sort de tous ces orphelins de guerre te laisse de marbre.

- Non, bien sûr, mais je tenais…

- Tu es la meilleure !

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et quitta bien vite le bunker avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'argumenter.

Kerensky avait assisté à toute la scène sans un mot, les bras croisés.

- Je crois que tu viens de te faire avoir. Fit-il remarquer à Joy.

- Je sais et j'ai horreur quand il fait ça.

- Que veux-tu, c'est le boss !

- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne prend pas vraiment la menace au sérieux et ça m'inquiète. Même Simon a l'air plus impliqué que lui !

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là : pour qu'il ne s'inquiète de rien et qu'il fasse sa vie ! Il a d'ailleurs engagé les meilleurs pour sa sécurité !

Joy s'assit dans son fauteuil avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

La soirée de charité devait commencer à 20h00.

Largo avait tout de même fait une concession. Il quitterait la soirée tôt : avant minuit. Simon, bien sûr, avait trouvé que cette histoire faisait très Cendrillon. Joy n'avait pas trouvé sa réflexion très drôle.

- Allons ma belle, relaxe. Largo va se faire prendre en photos avec toutes les vieilles femmes de la soirée, faire la court aux journalistes, signer un gros chèque et retourner bien gentiment à la maison. Aussi simple que bonjour.

- Je n'aime pas ça Simon. Il ne devrait pas faire ce genre de choses quand un psychopathe en liberté veut sa mort.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette soirée. Il fallait qu'elle refasse encore une fois le tour de la salle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle quitta Simon en lui recommandant pour l'énième fois de bien ouvrir les yeux.

Kerensky était lui aussi de la partie. Joy lui avait demandé d'assister à la soirée : l'avoir sur le coup la rassurait. Elle n'avait pas eu à insister car, tout comme elle, il sentait que quelque chose se tramait. C'était le genre de sensations auxquelles il faisait très attention car elles lui avaient souvent sauvé la vie auparavant. Il était pressé d'en finir.

Largo quitta la soirée à 23h30.

Dans la voiture qui les ramenait au Groupe W Simon ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à ses amis à quel point ils avaient été trop paranoïaques. Il refusait de l'avouer mais ils avaient réussi à lui faire peur. Durant la soirée, il avait tellement été occupé à ouvrir les yeux qu'il en avait oublié de draguer les jolies filles.

- Vous voyez, vous vous êtes fait trop de bile. Tout s'est déroulé à merveille. Il faut dire que j'étais là pour superviser le boulot !

- Simon, tu ne peux pas la fermer ! Fut la réaction de Joy à son monologue.

- Elle a raison, ferme-la !

Voilà que Kerensky était contre lui aussi. D'habitude, ce genre de détails ne l'empêchait pas de continuer mais les deux agents étaient encore tendus. Simon en était parfaitement conscient et c'est pourquoi il n'en rajouta pas.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total.

La Limousine alla se garer à sa place. Joy sortit la première, suivie de Largo. La soirée allait finalement se terminer à merveille. Pour une fois, Simon avait raison et elle en était même heureuse : ils avaient été trop paranoïaques !

A peine avait-elle pensé ça que des coups de feu retentirent. Largo poussa un cri et s'effondra au sol. Il avait été touché. Joy, qui avait plongé au sol par réflexe, n'avait pas le temps de vérifier son état. Il avait l'air encore en vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il fallait tout d'abord mettre hors d'état de nuire le type qui était encore en train de les canarder. Heureusement, il y avait une voiture entre eux et le tireur, ils étaient un peu protégés.

Kerensky et Simon avaient rejoint Joy en prenant garde de ne pas laisser dépasser leur tête. Le chauffeur de la Limousine s'était couché comme il avait pu sur le sol de la voiture.

- Bon sang ! Comment-a-t-il fait pour entrer dans le parking ? Demanda Simon.

- Je crois que pour l'instant, c'est le cadet de nos soucis ! Il faut le contourner. Kerensky, sur la droite. Je prends la gauche et Simon, tu nous couvres.

Bien qu'étant le chef de la sécurité, Simon n'avait rien contre le fait que Joy prenne les choses en main. Avant que les anciens agents ne s'élancent chacun de leur côté Simon se mit à tirer en direction de la voiture d'où venaient les coups de feu. L'homme, qui devait probablement être Williamson, s'en servait comme d'un bouclier.

A peine Simon avait-il vidé son arme que les coups de feu adverses reprenaient et toujours dans sa direction. Il y avait fort à parier que le tireur n'avait pas vu Joy et Kerensky se déployer.

La fusillade se poursuivit encore quelques minutes quand Simon entendit un coup de feu venant de sa droite. Le silence se fit aussitôt. Le Suisse ne savait que faire : Se lever pour voir ce qui se passait au risque de prendre une balle ou attendre de voir si les coups de feu allaient reprendre. Kerensky lui simplifia le choix.

- Il est mort. Je crois qu'on lui a mis du plomb dans la cervelle, au propre comme au figuré ! Pour information, on vient de retrouver Williamson.

Joy était soulagée. Largo n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce type. Largo !!

- Largo ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant à côté de la voiture.

Simon était déjà aux côtés de son ami.

- T'en fais pas Joy. Il n'a rien. Il a reçu la balle dans le gras du bras !

Largo, bien que fortement sonné, n'était pas tombé dans les pommes. Il ne put s'empêcher de commenter ce que son ami venait de dire.

- Saches Simon, qu'il n'y a pas de gras dans mon bras. C'est tout du muscle !

Il accompagna ce qu'il venait de dire par une grimace. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mal !

La sécurité arriva à ce moment là. On leur demanda d'appeler une ambulance et la police.

Joy était rassurée. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, ni comme ça, ni d'une autre manière ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se mentir : Largo était beaucoup plus qu'un ami. Seulement voilà, il y avait Kerensky et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était pas très clair. Elle voulait se laisser une chance avec lui ; elle en avait tant appris sur lui ces deux derniers mois et tout ce qu'elle avait découvert lui avait plu. Il fallait voir ce que ça allait donner entre eux.

Kerensky, justement, avait observé la scène de loin et les réactions de Joy lui en avaient beaucoup appris. Il avait toujours sut qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Largo. Il le savait même mieux qu'elle ! Mais ce soir, en la regardant bien, il savait qu'elle s'était décidée à ouvrir les yeux. Il était sûr qu'ils pourraient continuer leur histoire tous les deux et probablement jusqu'à la fin de leur vie : ils étaient semblables sur tant de choses et leurs différences se complétaient à merveille. Mais qui était-il pour s'opposer au grand amour ? Il devait rompre avec Joy pour qu'elle ait une chance avec Largo. Mais avant, il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ce dernier !

La police et l'ambulance arrivèrent en même temps. Joy accompagna Largo à l'hôpital pendant que Kerensky et Simon donnèrent leurs dépositions aux policiers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

En lisant les journaux, le lendemain matin, Lucinda Douglas, l'ex-madame Williamson, poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. Son ex-mari étant mort, elle allait enfin pouvoir voir ses petits amis sans se cacher. Elle n'aurait plus à craindre que Jonathan cherche à se venger.

Bien que n'étant que superficiellement touché Largo avait passé le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée en observations. Les médecins avaient insisté et Joy les avait soutenus. Il n'avait eu aucun moyen d'échapper à son sort !

Kerensky alla le chercher à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il avait insisté auprès de Joy et de Simon pour y aller seul. Il voyait là un excellent moyen pour bavarder en tête-à-tête avec son patron. Largo ignorant tout de ses intentions, le remercia chaudement pour avoir prit la peine de venir le chercher.

- Tu sais Largo, mon action est loin d'être désintéressée. J'aimerais te poser deux ou trois questions et je voudrais que tu y répondes sincèrement.

Largo était un peu mal à l'aise. Que pouvait bien vouloir connaître Kerensky qu'il ne savait déjà ?

Kerensky voulant une réponse précise posa une question précise :

- Que ressens-tu pour Joy ?

Largo fut surpris par la question (c'était le genre de discussion qu'il avait avec Simon) mais il fut encore plus surpris par la conviction avec laquelle il y répondit.

- Je l'aime. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et comme je n'aimerais plus jamais.

Kerensky devait reconnaître qu'il avait été très clair dans sa réponse !

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je compte me battre pour elle s'il le faut. Je la ferai quitter son copain pour moi !

- Peut être, mais est ce que tu te sens prêt pour te contenter d'une seule femme ?

Il ne laissa pas à Largo le temps de répondre à cette question. Il enchaîna tout de suite :

- Je veux que tu saches Largo. Joy est mon amie et même si elle se donne des airs de dure, je sais qu'elle est fragile. Bien que tu sois un type bien, je pense que pour l'instant tu ne la mérites pas. Alors si tu compte la faire souffrir, je te conseille de ne rien tenter, sinon…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Est-ce que ce sont des menaces ? Demanda Largo.

- Oui, je crois que tu peux le prendre dans ce sens.

Après un instant de silence, Largo déclara :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne la ferai pas souffrir.

Kerensky était satisfait des réponses que lui avait fourni Largo.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage du bunker pour Kerensky. Largo montait au penthouse et attendait que les portes se referment. Au moment où elles se mettaient en actions, Georgi passa une main entre les deux battants et la porte se rouvrit automatiquement.

- Au fait, Largo. Peut être te sera-t-il utile de savoir que Joy n'est plus avec son copain ?

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il tourna le dos à Largo et prit la direction du bunker.

Au moment où les portes se refermaient pour la deuxième fois, Largo lui cria :

- Tu sais qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi ?

Il ne vit pas le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage du Russe.

Kerensky attendait que Joy passe chercher ses affaires avant de rentrer chez elle. Il savait bien que leur histoire devait se terminer maintenant. Il allait souffrir de cette rupture mais il le savait : ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de tomber amoureux d'une femme qui en aimait déjà un autre !

Quand il fit part à Joy de sa décision de rompre, elle ne dit rien. Même si elle n'en était pas ravie, elle n'en était tout de même pas fâchée. Par contre elle fut touchée par ce qu'il lui dit avant qu'elle ne parte :

- Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais laisser une chance à Largo. Je crois qu'il ne demande qu'à changer, pour toi.

Sur le coup, elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu es un type bien Georgi ?

Et elle le laissa seul dans le bunker.

Il se laissa aller un instant à la nostalgie mais se reprit bien vite. Il avait du boulot et ça n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Il devait retrouver le grand frère de Joy.

The End.


End file.
